


On Hallowed paths

by Meatbunattack



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: And PK is such a simp, But feel guilt because of it, F/M, Hallowed ground au, He dun like, He gotta hurt wife, PK making precautions, Subtle word meaning shenanigans, To ensure his kingdoms future safety, Two authors one story, Where WL is a parasitic plant lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatbunattack/pseuds/Meatbunattack
Summary: The Pale King had just recently looked into the future and realised how WRONG his relationship with his wife and his people had become. His Root, his wonderful queen, had taken away his social presence piece by piece without him even noticing. And now when he took a glimpse of the future, he realised just why she was doing so...He had to do SOMETHING to stop it. Even if the dagger of guilt would pierce through his heart and core from doing so...
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tangled Roots





	On Hallowed paths

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Bluwails cowrote this story snippet where we went from one author to the next, shifting focus between the two characters. It was a lot of fun to write! Blu is the one who came up with the concept of this AU and an amazing writer and artist, be sure to check out her stories!
> 
> This is the another part for Hallowed ground AU where the White Lady is an evil soul sucking parasite. The basic "game" is then that the twins, pure vessel and Ghost, untouched by void must embark on a journey to escape their evil mother's hungry jaws and gather up allies.
> 
> THESE CHILDREN ARE NOT TOUCHED BY VOID. THEY HAVE A VOICE.
> 
> Yeh, feel free to ask about the AU thing in a personal inbox or aggieio-chaos on tumblr.
> 
> Note: This is a collection of drabbles, not a full story. So the time lines might jump around between the works and scenes within this collection this drabble fic thingie is a part of.

It had all gone downhill slowly when it came to his wife. There were slight changes here and there, barely noticeable really, at least until recently…

He enjoyed spending time with the watcher during his outings, but soon his wife took up the time he had spared to go outside. Giving him less time to spend, which would continue to decrease until it didn’t seem worth to go outside at all when his wife needed his attention.

Then were the meetings, even audiences. She slowly denied him all of it, and he hadn’t cared. He had other duties to care for, and if his wife wanted more of his time then he would give it and let her help him with ruling the kingdom. 

What a fool he had been, how blind he had been. He hadn’t even paid attention to his  _ foresight _ that could’ve warned him about this. He had been too blind to see, too stubborn to listen to anyone else. Of course the Queen was doing it all out of his own best interest, why else would she even insist on such?

But it was when he wasn’t even allowed to be seen that the king realised something might’ve been afoot. That he was being kept out of sight and out of mind from his beloved citizens. And that’s when he started to question her, directly at first. But she easily dismissed his suspicion with that smile and laugh he had fallen so in love with. He couldn’t continue to argue. But he did use his foresight, well after things had already started to go wrong.

And when he had seen how his whole kingdom had been  _ covered _ with roots… He cursed himself, cursed himself for not looking sooner. For not seeing the signs because-. … Just because he loved her so dearly. Even if he should’ve removed her half of the charm the moment he had seen into the future, he just couldn’t. It was still precious to him. But he could at least make sure his kingdom could be safe from the future he saw.

And so he did something he had never done before, he went against his wife’s wishes and went outside of the palace. A spell already weaving in his hands to make the land barren and dead wherever he walked.

The lady cooed quietly as she passed the landing, retainers scurrying to and fro carrying papers upon papers all stacked and addressed to the king himself. Pleas and demands for explanations flooded the palace once she put her plan into action. At first merely reports, strange seed, odd plants, fading elderly. It all felt simple and practised till it came full circle. Her roots had taken over an entire settlement close to the city of tears and the people were dying at an exponential rate. She couldn't help but giggle. Sending knights and retainers all to investigate this  _ odd _ happenings as she kept what was hers closest to her. 

At first she contemplated what to do with her dear wyrm. The many years building his kingdom had been oddly satisfying and the odd little wyrm ever endearing. She had kept a conscious distance between the two of them. Telling herself he was much like the others, brash, full of hubris, and the edginess of those who wondered about the wastes in their past. But this odd little wyrm had kept the same humility from the moment she met him till recent. “It would have been a waste.” she thought aloud as she rounded the corner. A true waste. Those like him were far and few between. But none like him. None like him that created this lovely light when showed any form of affection. Caresses and kisses caused him to glow so brightly, that this buzzing feeling within her nearly consumed her, and she wanted more. Her stomach full and an unknown feeling rushing about her, she began to keep them away from the people. Possessive some would say but it was what was best. They were obedient and listened to her every word without question. Bending themselves to suit her needs and it sparked something in her. And if she began to feel they were suspecting anything of her she would shed a tear or two to refocus them back on her.

The utter bliss it brought her almost overwhelmed her. That feeling blossoming like a spring garden, ever growing and mere moments from consuming her. Should she visit him again today? Take another moment from them? Her feet, once again, guiding her to the familiar hall. Should she hold him again today? Should she kiss him again today? What did that eager feeling wish for? 

Brought out of her daydreams by a small squeak she paused at the cusp of the hall, a line of bugs had formed in front of the door her wyrm had cooped themselves up in. They’d swarmed the hall yammering incencently at one another about something she could feel would annoy her. So she forced a small smile crouching to meet the eyes of one the insects that ran about.

“Pardon me.” she began holding out a hand to silence the room, “What is the issue? Why have you all cluttered the halls in such a way?”

“Your majesty, Pardon the inconvenience. It’s his majesty.”

“What about him? Is he not in his workshop?”

“We suspect he might have left. He has been in the palace more as of recent.”

_ It was the first time he had been rebellious.  _ “I will find him.” Her smile was encouraging but her emotion roiling beneath her skin. She would not be upset. He had spent a long stretch of time stuck within these walls.  _ Surely he was still on the grounds?  _ Shutting her eyes and stretching her roots outwards she searched the palace. The garden? No. The library? No. The dining room? No. Every location lacked his presence and she could feel her anxiety raise and anger build. Where could he have gone? Not out of the palace? Surely a guard, a knight would have informed her- 

The Pale King had been walking at a brisk pace, spreading his soul through the ground as a layer of protection, to destroy it of all nutrients, of all life that could possibly grow on the path. While he usually had guards as he ventured outside, he had neither the time nor opportunity to get such. The moment he had seen what the future had in store, he had to do something,  _ anything _ . Perhaps it was foolish of him to do this, to make paths free from the future plague rather than take care of the plague itself when he knew of its source. But he couldn’t raise a claw against her.

He hoped that she hadn’t found out yet, but that had only been wistful thinking. Of course she would’ve found out, she usually spent so much time with him. Stepping outside of the palace had been nerve wracking, borderline horrendous since there had been bugs wandering about outside. No guards, no Root. Only the King himself on a hurried walk, as if he had a specific destination in mind.

And he did have a destination in mind… He needed to carve out a way to the city from his palace, before it all got overwhelmed by roots. He had already made it to the top of the basin, spreading his trail to both the tramway and the elevator. Should he have spread the walkway to the path towards the abyss..? No time, he needed to continue forward before she realised he was suspecting something.

She-... His wife was…

The thought of it all, what he had seen, made the Pale King slow his pace only slightly. The one he cherished the most, the one who had helped him build an entire kingdom and stood by his side through thick and thin. She was going to-.

No. No, he didn’t want to think about it, there was no reason to dwell on it. There were many reasons, but none that would support him in his current task. He pressed on, soul digging like barbs into the soil from his spell as he glanced around to keep a lookout for any hint of white. Any… Any hint of his wife. If he could get to the elevator and secure the walls there, to make sure no roots could grow out and block the path, then maybe he’d have a second chance on this. He needed to reach the city, to spread the paths of death so it wouldn’t become the overgrown future he had seen.

Anxiety, an emotion completely new to her, flooded her senses as she shouted at the gathered guards,

“HOW USELESS CAN A PALACE FULL OF GUARDS BE TO ALLOW YOUR KING TO SLIP OUT FROM UNDER YOU!?” They froze with the briefest of trembles. Never have any bug within the palace seen her this upset. 

With her claw chewed between her teeth, her roots double, triple checked all the rooms he frequented.He truly was gone, he left the palace without a word to her or any guard or knight of his whereabouts. 

“HOW COULD NOT ONE SOUL IN THIS GROUP OF INEFFECTUAL KNIGHTS AND GUARDS NOT KNOW WHERE THE MONARCH OF THEIR NATION IS?” 

Her words stinging as she turned away. 

“Call for Dryya I have no time to waste with any of you any longer. I’ll search for them myself.”

She had rushed to the entrance, ignoring the squeaking insects behind her. “It could not have been long since he left? Could it?”

Could he have figured out? No, it was far too early for him to know. There could be no way for him to have figured it out. She had kept her plan and secrets so tightly covered, not a soul or puppet approached him. So there could have been no way that he could know... Could he? Shaking her head she put the thought away. He was none the wiser. Of course he was. She made sure of it. Dryya hurriedly approached not long after swallowing quietly as she quieted her panting.

“You called for me?”

“He’s gone.” she began quietly keeping her eyes forward as she bit her claw again, “He managed to slip out before anyone truly noticed, how is that possible?” She asked, gritting her teeth as she bristled as Dryya stood beside her.

“I- '' Dryya's voice quivered as she swallowed again as if searching for the correct words to ease her. “There is a high possibility that the wyrm could not have made it far. If anything this could truly just be a walk-”

“Do not undermine his intelligence Dryya.” 

Dryya swallowed again, clenching the hilt of her nail as she shuffled her feet once more.

“If anything he suspects something.” she whispered her jaws clicking slightly as her mind rushed for a moment. 

Dryya clenched her jaw for a moment looking down, “ Have they been… Discontent?”

The lady scoffed loudly with a brief roll of her eyes,“He was quite content…” she boasted pridefully, her roots knotting at her feet, ”till recently. And I’ve slowed the progression of my roots ever so to not alert him so quickly.” 

Dryya paused as she shifted away from the roots as they dipped within soil.

The lady grumbled quietly as her roots connected to the network below her as she searched again. Feeling each root burrow and stretch in search of that ever so familiar soul, yet nothing came about. 

“How he is concealing himself is beyond me.”

“Maybe searching by foot would be preferable?”

The Pale king didn’t know of the chaos that had ensued in the castle from his absence. He had just returned to his office when he had used his foresight and had quickly left before any of his usual retainers arrived. There had been a few who had seen him pass them by, but he hadn’t addressed them. They had barely had the time to bow down to him before he had already gone past. The bugs outside might’ve seen him, at least for a little while as he had very hurriedly walked out and away from the castle. Because every second had counted.

He at least managed to reach the elevator shaft and used his wings to fly up, ignoring how the elevator itself was making its way down and how bugs saw him in passing. His claw had a thin layer of soul around it as he dragged it up against the wall to destroy it of any nutrients, make it dead and barren for anything to grow. He needed to fix the other side as well so he’d need to fly back down… He’s thankful for his wings, otherwise it would’ve taken a lot more soul to secure the elevator shaft from the elevator itself.

Just a little longer and he’d have a second chance at this if she found him… Just a little longer.

Their pace was hurried. Not a moment was to be wasted over thinking where they could be. It would be easier to go through using the process of elimination. So Dryya split from them moments before.They had tried and failed to find a trace of her wyrm with her roots again and again and decided it was truly futile. Her mind weighed down by the possibilities of their possible escape caused her to lash out at bugs in passing. Silently she scolded herself, She would have to create a lie to explain this shift in personality. But at a later time; Pausing she stopped at the threshold of the ancient basin, as wave a nausea hit her unexpectedly as she placed her foot down on the path. 

“What is this?” she paused again placing her foot again and held herself from retching. The once lush path she was familiar with was decaying beneath her at an alarming rate. The greenery retracted as the soil lost the ability to hold any life. Dipping her roots beneath and instantly wreathed in pain as she felt the extensions of herself gnarl and die. “So this is what you’ve done?” fighting through for a brief moment to comprehend the destination before pulling her roots out as if burned. 

Narrowing her eyes as she petted the discoloured and dying ends she moved forward, “The tramway...” And rushed in a flurry of fabric.

His wings continued to push him upwards along the elevator shaft, claw scraping against the stone as he was spreading his spell through its surface. He managed to reach the top… that was one small victory. He took a look around as he was waiting for the elevator to pass him so he could get to the other side. No sign of his root yet, that was a relief. 

He… he never imagined there would be a day where he would be relieved to not see his root… it made him feel sick almost. Relieved to not see his beloved wife. How far has this vision driven him…? All signs were there, the truth was right  _ there _ but it was still so hard to believe. That his wife would eat everything…

He quickly shook his head and returned to his task at hand. The elevator had gone and he had free passage. He quickly went over to the other side of the shaft and did the same there as he did with the first. But now flying down. His wings hadn’t had this much strain on them in a good while, he had rarely left the palace and even less so to stretch his wings. Only his root got to see his wings and experience the bright glow they held now. She had told him that he blinded too many so-.

…. that had been another restriction on him. Now he saw it. That the wings glow was only for her and not anyone else. She had been hiding him away from the world, piece by piece… but he couldn’t let himself be forgotten by his people. He couldn’t. So he could at least do this, give them a safe passage to the palace. No roots would be able to grow here in this elevator shaft any longer when he was finished. 

He truly must suspect something. The closer to the tramway she got the harsher the spell became. What started as simple nausea turned to a sickness that was difficult to hide. 

The spell coated the tram and left her completely revolted.Her skin grayed and mind hazed as her roots trembled searching for that path of death the wyrm left behind. Her body felt as if it was falling apart as she trembled and walked through a crowd of gasping bugs that spoke to her seemingly unaffected. Smiling and greeting them in return as she passed by fighting the need to double over and faint. 

She trudged through as the voices of the crowds drowned into a painful drone. 

The trail leading through the tramway and away from the basin. She pressed herself into a seat ignoring the gawking as it shook out of the station. 

By the time it arrived at the next station she had to physically run out of the tram. The spell burned mercilessly as her vision swam in and out of focus. And her anger broiled uncontrol. The trail led away and toward the elevator. 

The Elevator shaft was no better than the tramway. It thoroughly soaked in this spell and she could feel herself wishing to retreat from it. But she forcibly held herself though she shuddered violently, her eyes searching quickly before she till a familiar light caught her eye. 

Staring up to bask in the familiar glow as she held off another wave of nausea. Her smile large and near crooked “My light” she cooed happily as she watched his descent. “My light, if you planned a game of chase” she chimed stretching her roots toward him, “One could have told me, I would have dressed more appropriately.”

The Pale King felt his shoulders sink when he saw his wife step out into the elevator. He didn’t want to have to face her, not like this. And her roots… He could see that his spell had done as intended, but it hurt to see her like this. It physically hurt him to see how sick she had become from the walk here. 

And her  _ voice _ . It made a dagger of guilt pierce into his chest, that he’d willingly do this to her. That he’d spread such a disease in the ground that she would be affected to this degree. It hurt. But this was for Hallownest, for his people. He knew that she had figured it out, that he knew of what she was going to do. Why else would he spread such powerful magic to repel her? He couldn’t avoid her… 

As he finished spreading his soul through the wall, he let his wings carry him to the ground. Just a little away from her, out of reach for her arms. Not her roots, however… And keeping up the spell took a lot of energy, he was almost out of soul already from such a small path. So he let the spell on his claws fade when he landed, wings neatly folded to his back and claws tucked in under his robes. He met her gaze with what he hoped was an unreadable expression. But the  _ guilt _ was almost overpowering. No cost too great… This was for his kingdom…

“Greetings, my Root. I did not wish to disturb your peace within the palace, I did not plan for this to be seen as a game of chase. There was no need for you to come and find me yourself, I would’ve returned to the palace once I finished.”

Everything he said was true. Because he would never be able to lie to his wife, no matter what he knew that she was going to do. He was weaving something that actively fought against her, and she still came here looking for him. He wanted to believe that it was out of worry for his safety, but… His logic was conflicting with his feelings on that matter. He knew it was to keep an eye on him, to stop him from stopping her. 

But he was still strangely touched that she came here personally…

There was a moment between them as she paused and observed him. He intentionally kept his distance from her. His tone masking his thoughts and his body language holding just the briefest of uncertainty. 

She had been caught. or at least it was how she felt for a moment. Surely that is why his body was tense, and the spell itself. She felt herself wasting away and if he truly planned, as rushed as it maybe, this could easily be a trap. Though for a brief moment she doubted it. His distance and stance was not one of someone who was prepared to fight and kill. So she paused and observed. 

“My light.” she kept her tone low and seemingly unaware as her roots crept closer. “There is no way you could disturb me.” She paused again watching him for another heartbeat, “I enjoy every moment of our time. But if it was a stroll through the kingdom I would have been more than overjoyed to accompany you.” 

A root finally meeting his cheek, and her breath held. The weight of the spell eating at her but the mask she wore demanded to keep her tone and body neutral. She was a loving but clingy wife right now. Seemingly unaware of the spell that was killing her and more than thrilled to see her beloved. But she ached and her mind had set itself to fight or flight. She could fight if need be, long enough to flee to get her bearings but would he be kind enough to allow it?

“You seem uneasy.” The question cast and the dance now set in motion, she approached boldly, her muscle taught as she pressed a cheek to his own, “Is something troubling you my light?” her breath deep enough to be a rumbling purr, “Allow me the opportunity to alleviate any stress you may have.” 

To hear her loving and calm voice made another dagger of guilt pierce itself into his chest. He wasn’t sure if she was playing games or not, she seemed to be hurting from his spell. Which meant it was working, thankfully. But if she was hurting, why was she still acting like this towards him? Why was she still showering him in the love and care he desired from her? Why did she have to continue to pretend when she should know that he  _ knew _ ? It hurt him far worse, to have his body and soul pine for her still.

He didn’t move as she approached, uncertain if he should go away or come closer. She was still his root… His beloved Root. He couldn’t do anything against her. And especially not when she touched his cheek so gently. He leaned into the touch ever so slightly and he dug his claws lightly into his arms to try and fight off the need to embrace her. To hold her close and shine for her as always.

The fight with himself continued until she purred next to his face, making him relax in defeat. He couldn’t do anything that would hurt her… Not directly. The spell was still clinging in the room, but it was gone from his claws as he reached up to gently hold her root closer to his cheek, eyes closed.

“Apologies, my Root… I will keep that in mind if I get the urge once more. Your company always brightens my day… My worries are nothing I should burden you with, but rather, you seem exhausted to have made your way out of the palace to find me. Let us return together, I see no reason for you to exhaust yourself any further. Let me tend to you as you rest to make up for my selfish endeavor.”

He was weak… He had crafted a spell that could kill his wife, but he refused to use it on her. The source of the disaster that will happen. He doubted it would be as easy to get out of the palace to continue his path after this… She would keep a closer eye on him from now on. He didn’t mind it in a way, he adored having his Roots attention and love. But he needed to continue his work, for the good of Hallownest, for his people. He needed to create these paths, paths that would be free from vegetation.

But he couldn’t fight her…

He opened his eyes and turned towards her, giving her a gentle and loving nuzzle, just like he always did when they were alone. He was weak…

“I apologise for worrying you, my love.”

He stepped down. 

His tone and behaviour was similar to how it was. A brief wave of relief escaped her as she paused acknowledging his affections. He knew, to some extent, what she was. The naivete cleared from his eyes and an obvious attempt at separation clear in his actions. 

She bit her inner cheek. He knew of her plan somehow. Moderately at least. But how? She would have to find out. To pry as she gathered him up in her tangled grasp.

"Exhausted?" She chirped,her enthusiasm bright in her gray face as her embrace tightened slightly. "I suppose you have spent so long in the palace with me." She acknowledged as she backed out from the room slightly. "I was being far too greedy when it came to you, my light." she pressed him into her, her face pressed softly to his, "I am sorry as well." Her tone sickening and sweet. "But there is that  _ sickness  _ running rampant." She moaned, lifting him to meet her face. "I suppose I worried for your well-being far too much."

She paused again feeling for any change in his breath or beat. "I suppose that is what  **_this_ ** is for." Her tone deep and questioning. 

The Pale Wyrm let himself be gathered up in her roots, leaning into the familiar embrace. He was exhausted, both emotionally and soul wise. He still wasn’t sure what he should do when it came to his wife, should he tell her? But it should also be so obvious that she knew… Right? Or perhaps she didn’t or wasn’t sure… He wouldn’t lie to her. But he’d choose his words as if he wouldn’t know of her future actions.

He couldn’t help but smile up at her, comfortable and relaxed in her hold. So trusting that she wouldn’t hurt him, what a fool he was.

“I thank you for your understanding, my Root. I do not mind giving my time to you, being in your company is one of my deepest pleasures.”

He didn’t mind how tightly she held him, gently stroking one of her roots with his claw. He listened with a tilted head at what she said. He had heard rumours but no official report that there was a sickness. So… She had already started then. Well, so had the Wyrm now. It might become a race then… To see who could dance around the other to progress their plans faster.

He didn’t like doing this to her…

He was brought out of his musings as he was lifted closer to her face, automatically reaching out a claw to settle against her cheek to calm her worry. He was shining brightly, eyes narrowed in a smile despite her hinted tone.

“It warms my heart to hear you’re worried for me. Thank you, but I hold more power than a mortal bug, there is no reason to fear myself succumbing to a sickness or from an enemy’s blow. You need not fret, my love. I will be safe from all dangers. It is but a precaution, do you feel any discomfort from it? It should settle properly soon enough.”

Perhaps it was foolish of him to tell her of the spell he had cast, but he couldn’t lie to her. And not speaking of it at all would be confirming that he knew something was amiss. At least this way she might be kept guessing since he didn’t lie… As long as he kept her guessing, he’d have a second chance to expand the path.

Her jaw clicked for a moment,they planned to keep the path. It was no warning or threat but a statement. The spell would stay and possibly intensify as time progressed. Making anywhere he placed it a death trap for herself. They didn't plan to kill her upfront but to possibly trap her as well. 

Creating a cage of spells that would kill her if she stepped foot out of the palace. 

Possibly hopeful thinking, to have a thriving kingdom and the wife he's grown to know. She looked at him; Naivete clear from his eyes as he smiled at her. He planned to make this a race, "Sly little wyrm." She whispered barely audible as a crooked smile crept onto her visage for the briefest of moments. 

The familiar tingle rushing through her as his soft glow permeated the room. Her greed renewing as a low purr rumbled from her.

He changed, no longer playing prey to her but now an odd opponent. 

She wanted to bite him, a challenge rarely given to her by one of his kind. And he possibly knew that. 

Her eyes crinkled in a soft smile in return as she cradled him to her side again.

They were too kind. "A precaution?" She hummed curiously as they exited. Precautions were necessary, she would keep him going any further. 

They are letting a monster run rampant in the hopes of capturing it. "Would it not be better to eliminate the source once found my dear?"

As a Wyrm he was more perceptive to sounds, since he had no eyes in the past. His Root should know this, yet chose to whisper anyway… He did his best to not have his glow dim along with the feeling of his heart sinking to his stomach, eyes closing as he rested against her. It would be easy for her to finish him off right now if she so wished. And he wasn’t sure if he’d be willing to stop her from doing such… He was the one who betrayed her first in his own mind, even if his Root had betrayed him from the very start. But that was a detail he chose to ignore.

“Perhaps it would be better to eliminate the source if one found a way to do so. My first priority is to make sure the people of our kingdom could feel a little more safe. I am uncertain if my precaution will even work, I am simply hoping for the best.”

He wasn’t sure if the spell was enough to keep his root from spreading to those areas. But seeing as how his root had reacted to only following him… It might be safe to assume it would work. Hopefully. He opened his eyes again to glance up towards her.

“And what of you? Do you know how it has spread so far? Would it reach the palace? You have been the one to handle meetings as of late, so the information of such specifics have slipped past me.”

He knew it would come to plague the palace. He had seen it. But the palace was the one place he couldn’t taint, it was his wife’s safe space, it was her home as much as it was his. He would never want to drive her away from her home, he still wanted her beside him. What a selfish creature he was…

Sensing a shift in his mood she felt as though she surprised him for a moment. 

"My own is to you my dear wyrm. What you care for I will care for. And nothing else." 

She traced her steps back as she felt the path with her roots. What he said was the truth. His path had begun to settle and greenery was repealed thoroughly. She winced and bit at her cheeks for a moment as she slowed her pace. A small price for a bluff well kept. Any sign of an abundance of discomfort would ginger him to keep up with his plan. So she stepped boldly on it now. 

She paused mid stride," The people?" Her voice carried in the tunnel," There will always be more people, my light." Her tone cool and calculated.

As she proceeded again towards the tramway nausea sweeping over her face once more. "But there will only be one you. Treasure yourself."

Ducking out of the tunnel amongst the clamouring of the civil bugs rushing about gasping and ogled them. "As I treasure you.The world could fall apart but those like ourselves can live through most anything." A truth said boldly as she pushed through the crowd ignoring their squeaks and momentary protests. 

She was tempted to rid the entirety of them. Her skin raw and blistering; every touch and bump a small fire.

"Most meetings don't say much of the happenings. But when the information that does cross me." She paused again standing by the wall to stop and mask the coming tremble, " I only hear of them through rumours and what is written in passing reports. Little things from guards and knights and those tasteless nobles." 

Finally reaching the tram she felt her skin crawl from the brief memory of riding it here. 

Stopping in front of the emptying tram she paused looking down on the citizens, "Exit." Her face a cool breeze but a tone like needles, "Quickly." 

The bugs rushed quickly emptying the tram as she entered, shutting the metal gate behind her as she pressed the button to return to the palace causing it to shake. 

The Pale king listened to her attentively, watching her expression rather than the road in front of them. He started to gently pet one of the roots holding him, an apology for doing this lodged in his throat. He couldn’t apologise… Something like this was unforgivable, because he wouldn’t remove his spell from the land.

Hearing that she cared for him enough to cherish what he cherished warmed his core. Only to drop back down into his stomach when he remembered that he believed she cherished the people just as much as he did since they built a kingdom together. And seeing her cold attitude towards the bugs in the tramway solidified such a belief. Did she really care for him as much as she said with the future he had caught a glimpse of? Did she really cherish him in the way he cherished her? Probably not… But she was too wonderful of a rose for the Wyrm to let go, let her thorns dig into him and pierce through his core.

It was only once they were alone in the tramway, away from prying eyes that would think bad of their ruler being carried around like a child, that he spoke up. 

“It is because we are great beings that we should care more for those below us than ourselves. They don’t have eternity, their lifespan is limited. And it is because of this I want the short lifespan they have to be the best life they could experience. Free from fear, free from judgment. In many ways, I have failed to provide such. I have given my soul and my heart for you, my Root. But I would give up my body if it meant saving my people. They depend on us to guide them, to nourish them and the society they live in. Doing nothing would mean I have already failed as a king.”

"Failed?" She paused briefly as she finally looked at him again, "As a king you have provided everything in surplus." She began sighing quietly as she basked in his light for a moment. 

He brought the root he was petting up to his face for a gentle kiss, letting his light and soul heal a little of what has been damaged. It was the least he could do for the pain he’s causing her…

“It was thanks to the people that I ascended, and I wish to show them my gratitude by doing the best I can to protect them.” she scoffed quietly. "You owe them nothing in earnest. You have provided safety and knowledge that most wyrms before you merely dreamed of." She paused again allowing herself to relax as the numbness faded, pressing herself against him in return. "If you feel you have a debt to pay.” she paused with a half lidded look, “You've paid it. You’ve done all you can as a king already."

He continued to gently hold the root in his hand, looking up at his wife as he was willingly returning to the palace with her. He had made his first path… It would give him a chance to continue. He continued to shine for her, to help her recover from her nausea that she let show. He shifted closer to her and reached up a claw, laying his cold hand against her cheek and let his soul help her with the sickness. Only temporarily. “I apologise that you had to exit the palace for my sake…” 

She sighed, the silence hitting it’s peak again as the tram rumbled closer to their destination. The two encompassed in the others embrace. He, gently holding one of her roots in his claws petting along it, . Their dynamic now changed, despite the silent yearning for the ignorance of before.

"You bend and break yourself for fickle creatures, wyrm. " she mumbled quietly admiring his claw against her root. " You ask if  _ it _ shall reach the palace?" allowing the quiet to rule between them again as she shifted, "we have taken the proper precautions to keep those within the wall very safe." 

“It pleases me to hear precautions have been made within the palace, thank you.” His tone a mask of optimism to her once again. 

"You fight nature wyrm, as easy and simple as that." She murmured holding him again as the tram slowed, "And nature is cruel and greedy. Soft and tender yet vicious and unforgiving." Her words icy but softer than silk, "they are a being of many faces and many cruelties. And yet you wish to stop them?" She looked up as if she pondered something for a breath before looking away. "What a silly wyrm you are." She uttered quietly for a beat again before placing a soft kiss against the front of his mask. The tram finally halts and hissed quietly into the station, as she rose carrying him again. 

“Do not overexert yourself, my Root.”

“I ask you do the same, my Light.”


End file.
